Family Secrets
by Butterflyshadow
Summary: BTN: Ten years into the future, the death of a much loved villager sets Popuri, Jack and May off on a rollercoaster ride of revealations that will change their lives forever.


Author's Note I shouldn't really be starting another fic because I already have way too many already but in my game at the moment I had Jack married to Popuri and then I started getting ideas about a story so I just HAD to write it. I'm not sure if it's any good or not. It's set about ten years after Jack has moved to Mineral Village and taken over the farm. I hope you like it!

"_Dear Dad, _

_We're really sorry to have to write and tell you this but Mother has died. Over the past month her condition has deteriorated and we have sent you three letters asking you to come home but as there has been no reply, we guessed they must have failed to reach you. _

_Mum's funeral will be held in a week's time. She wanted to be buried in Mineral Village churchyard so that is where the service will be held. Please come back now, Dad. She is gone, there is nothing more you can do and we need you here, with us. _

_We really miss you and hope to hear news of you soon, _

_Love_

_Popuri and Rick _

_XXX"_

Popuri stopped reading and looked up at the sombre faces that had been watching her. There was her brother Rick, his face marked with lines of sadness from the pain of the last year, her husband, Jack, who watched her unfalteringly his eyes full of admiration and encouragement and seventeen year old May who had moved in with her and Jack when Barley died and had become a dear friend and sister. Their sad faces were all glowing in the dull light of the fire Jack had lit. It was a chilly, winter evening and a thick layer of snow lay on the farm fields outside. Even with the fire roaring, it was hard to get warm in the farmhouse.

Twice while reading she had stumbled over her words, feeling heavy, desperate to cry. Jack clutched her hand tightly, giving her the courage to go on. Now she looked at her loved ones beseechingly, desperate to know what they thought. Was it too short? Hadn't she given enough details? Shouldn't she have mentioned the fact that he had failed to respond to their previous letters?

"You should have written it, Rick. You know I'm hopeless at writing letters. Espeically..." She broke off and her head collapsed into her hands.

"Poppy, it was perfect." Jack cuddled her close and kissed her forehead. Usually she giggled when he used his pet name for her but there was no laughter today.

"Your husband's right." Rick agreed reluctantly. He found it hard to agree with Jack about anything, the two were constantly at loggerheads with one another. All because of Rick's need to protect his little sister. Although Jack and Popuri had now been married for five years and had two small children, Rick always had resentment in his eyes when he came over to see the couple. Jack found it hard to understand how a brother could be so angry over her sister's happiness and even when his wife had explained to him how Rick felt himself the head of the household since their father went away and thought it was his duty to warn off any men that came along, even when they had no intention of hurting her.

"I think Dad had a word to him before he left." She had explained soon after they had become an item,"Something about keeping an eye on me, making sure there are no men sniffing around no doubt. He's not going to split us up though, never in a million years."

Still Jack thought that time and age would have calmed the outspoken blonde's anger a little. Espeically now that Rick had settled down with Karen and there was a baby on the way. He was however still his stubborn self and although his Mother had died only a few days ago, he refused to even say Jack's name aloud.

"I couldn't have done a better job myself." He admitted. "It doesn't matter what you say anyway, just get it posted as soon as possible. Dad needs to know what has happened."

"What do you think, May?" Popuri asked, looking at her teenage friend in desperation. In the last stages of Lillia's illness and over the past few days, May had been a pillar of strength for her. She had lost her own Grandfather, Barley, to cancer when she was just ten years old. That was when she had come to stay at Smith Farm with herself, Jack and the children. Over the years she had become like a little sister to the both of them and the children called her "Auntie May." She had grown into a pretty young woman with beautiful olive skin and the cheekbones of a model. Her quick little dark eyes could look alternately mature and innocent, depending on her mood and the occasion. She smiled and squeezed Popuri's hand.

"I don't know why you're worrying. It's fine, although if I were your father, I would want to know a little more about it. You know, her last words and where she died and everything."

Jack grinned in spite of himself. You could always trust May to be completely honest at all times. Sometimes she was tactless but most of the time her frankness was endearing. At least you always knew where you stood with her, there was no beating around the bush.

"I know but I just couldn't bring myself to explain and I thought maybe we should leave that until he gets home." Popuri drooped, the memory of her Mother giving up the fight clutched her heart. It had been so peaceful, she had just closed her eyes and gone, just like that. Just like she was falling into a long, deep sleep. Her children and grandchildren were around her, she was comfortable in her bed and everything had been just the way she wanted it. Except for one thing. She had been asking for Dad, over and over. They had sent letters but nothing came back. They kept telling her he was on his way and hoping it was true, hoping that any minute he was going to fling open the door and rush to his wife's side. But he didn't.

"I doubt he even calls this place home anymore." Rick spat, his hands on his hips. "He's probably forgotten all about us."

"For goodness sake will you stop it?" Popuri got to her feet, her cheeks red in fury. "Don't you think we have got enough on our minds right now without you getting digs at Dad in at every opportunity? Dad has been away all this time because he was desperate for Mother to be well again. He didn't _want _to go. None of us wanted this to happen. None of us wanted Mum to die!"

"That is completely off the subject!" Rick yelled back, "If you're so naïve to think that the whole time he's been on a quest for a cure then you do that. You just forget that it's _ten years_ that he's been away. Ten years that Mum's had to struggle on her own! He didn't come back for birthdays, festivals, our own weddings... Popuri, he hasn't even seen your children! You think what you like but I am not going to kid myself anymore. If Dad cared about us he would have been around for the important stuff. It doesn't hurt to visit every now and then." Rick kicked one of the chairs at the farmhouse table. "Once a year would have been nice. Once every two years even!"

"I think we all need to calm down." Jack said slowly, eyeing Rick with caution.

"This has got nothing to do with you."

"No, it's got everything to do with him. He's my husband, this is our house and I won't have you talking like this. What are you trying to say anyway? Do you think Dad left us? That he never looked for a cure and had no intention of coming back? What would have been the point of writing us letters and making up a story about searching for medicine if it wasn't true? He would have just left and that would be that."

"You don't understand." Rick muttered, kicking the chair again. "You don't want to understand."

Just as Popuri opened her mouth to say more, the door of the bedroom opened and a little pale head peered out. It was Bethie, their eldest daughter, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mummy? Daddy? What's going on? Why are you arguing?"

Jack sprang up in his chair and went over to his dark haired daughter and lifted her up into his arms. "It's nothing for you to worry about, cheeky chops, your Mummy and Uncle Rick just got a bit upset, that's all. They still love each other though."

"Did you get upset about Grandma?" Bethie asked, resting her head on her father's shoulder and sighing. "I'm upset about Grandma too."

"We all are." Popuri said wearily, "The best thing is for you to get some sleep. Daddy and I are going to bed soon too."

"I can put her back to bed if you would like." Sugguested May and when Jack nodded she took the little girl from his arms. All this upset reminded her of Barley's death and everything that had followed. All the sorting out that had needed to be done, the people that had needed to be informed and the abandonment she had felt, like the day that her Mother had left her on the beach to sail off into a new life. She loved Jack and Popuri, they had been like family since they had taken her in but being around them and their grief was too much for her to handle. She was glad to close the door on them and go into the children's room.

"It's late." Rick muttered, "Karen will be wondering where I've got to. I don't like leaving her alone for too long in this stage of the pregnancy. And I've got to post that letter before I go back."

"Karen will be fine." Jack said, trying to help. "She knows what to do if she starts feeling like the baby's coming."

"You never know with these things." Rick said in a brusque tone, "Just because your children were delivered without any complications doesn't mean every other birth is going to be the same."

"I know. I was just say..."

"Look, I'm not in the mood, alright? Now I'm going. Popuri, give me that letter."

As Rick made his way out both Jack and his wife saw the desperately held back tears hovering in his blue eyes, despite his attempts to conceal them. Jack and Popuri looked at each other as the door slammed shut and somehow she found her way into his arms, tears staining his blue overalls. He tried to think of something to say but hit against a wall. It didn't matter, all Popuri needed was for him to hold her tightly and she felt like maybe she would be okay despite the dark cloud of pain hovering over herself and her family.


End file.
